Petites histoires
by Moriganes
Summary: Recueil de ficelets alimenté selon l'envie ou les commandes sur les personnages de Fairy Tail.
1. Pas (pré)visible GaLe

Coucou !

Merci pour les com' sympa ! Effectivement, Rogue va surement rentrer dans l'Est...Après avec Lisanna ? Il parait que la polygamie est légal là-bas, il n'a rien à perdre.

Histoire très courte, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la faire celle-là...

* * *

Pas (pré)visible

Lévy avait un gros problème. Elle était amoureuse. En soit, ce n'était pas un réel problème. Le véritable problème était l'objet de cet amour, le dragon slayer d'acier, Gajeel Redfox. Cet homme avait la fâcheuse tendance d'avoir le même tact et la même finesse avec elle qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. De plus, il cachait ses sentiments dans un coffre constitué de parois faites d'humour douteux, d'indifférence, de lassitude et de pugnacité. Elle ignorait donc totalement s'il éprouvait quoique ce soit pour elle.

Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle l'aimait et adorait le regarder. Elle passerait un temps infini à le contempler. Cependant le dragon slayer d'acier n'appréciait guère d'être ainsi observé. Il réagissait en grognant des « qu'est-ce que j'ai ? », des « Arrête ça », des « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? ». En général, elle bafouillait un « rien, désolée » et détournait sa tête ou se cachait dans son livre. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait voulu faire sa maligne et en avait subi les conséquences.

Ils étaient à la guilde, il était assis sur un tabouret et mangeait des boulons. Elle était assise à la table à côté. Les autres membres de la guilde bien trop occuper à se bagarrer, brailler, rigoler et chanter ne se préoccupaient pas d'eux. Lévy profitait de cette « bulle d'intimité » pour l'observer à nouveau. Le jeune homme se sentant épié, cessa son activité et tourna la tête vers la bleutée avec un regard interrogateur. La jeune mage des mots savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire, elle s'y était préparé. Elle avait même en tête une parade face à l'attaque du dragon d'acier cette fois-ci.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes la crevette ? Demanda-t'il pour le moins agacé.

\- Je m'ennuie, alors pour m'occuper j'ai décidé de compter tes piercings, répondit-elle fièrement.

\- T'as qu'ça à faire ? Dit-il amusé. De toute façon t'auras pas le compte.

-T'insinues que je ne sais pas compter, se vexa-t'elle en gonflant les joues et fronçant les sourcils.

\- Gihi, nan. Ricana-t'il. J'insinue qu'ils sont pas tous visibles.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Elle savait combien il en avait, elle l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois torse nu et en maillot de bain. Puis elle eut un déclique. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder le visage de son interlocuteur craignant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Moqueur, il la regardait avec un sourire amusé, il avait croisé les bras sur son torse. Assis les cuisses écartées, il indiquait du regard une région plus basse de son anatomie. Mécaniquement, la jeune fille posa son regard sur cette région qui n'était autre que l'entrejambe du dragon slayer. Elle s'empourpra immédiatement, détourna le regard et cacha son visage dans ses bras posés sur la table. Elle essayait de se sortir les images tendancieuses qui envahissaient sa jolie petite tête. Elle ne sentit pas que l'on s'approchait d'elle. Un souffle chaud effleurait sa nuque, elle en frissonna. Puis elle entendit une respiration au creux de son oreille.

\- Si un jour tu voulais avoir le compte exacte crevette, demande-moi, j'me ferais un plaisir de te montrer. Lui murmura-t'il sur un ton coquin.

Lévy devint encore plus rouge, tandis que le ténébreux sortit de la guilde fière de son effet. Depuis ce jour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de zieuter cet endroit à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le jeune homme.


	2. Adultère Cana x ?

Voilà un histoire courte sur Cana,

Oui, je peux écrire sur autre chose que le Gajévy, enfin difficilement...

* * *

Cana, assise à une table de la guide, n'osait pas le regarder. Elle l'avait trahi, il la punissait. Elle sentait le poids de la culpabilité la ronger. Elle se sentait accablée par sa haine. Devait-il lui en vouloir aussi cruellement ? Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle avait éprouvé du plaisir avec d'autres. Il était dans sa nature d'être indépendante, sauvage, curieuse. Il n'avait pas à la mépriser comme cela. Si elle n'avait pas ce caractère jamais elle ne serait venue à lui, jamais elle ne l'aurait serré dans les bras. Jamais elle l'aurait entouré de ses jambes, plaquant son corps à lui, cherchant à n'être qu'avec lui, à le posséder, cherchant l'exclusivité…Mais de tous, il n'y avait que lui qui lui donnait autant de plaisir, mais elle n'y pouvait rien si elle avait envie d'en voir d'autre.

\- Tu vas me punir encore longtemps ? Dit-elle les yeux baissés.

\- …

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée. Je ne recommencerai plus, je te le promets, dit-elle suppliante.

\- …

\- Je t'en prie, il faut que tu comprennes, je, j'ai…Je n'arrive pas à me retenir, c'est plus fort que moi.

\- …

\- Arrête ça ! Ragea-t'elle.

\- …

\- Tu sais que je suis une femme gourmande, curieuse…Oui, j'ai envie d'essayer plein de chose ! Peux-tu m'en vouloir pour ça ? Hurla-t'elle.

\- …

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire cela, après tous ce qu'on a vécu…Dit-elle en serrant les dents. Toutes les beuveries que l'on a fait ensemble, il n'y a qu'avec toi que c'est aussi bien. Tu es mon premier… en plus.

\- …

\- Je t'en prie…

Elle rageait, des larmes commençaient à lui couler sur les joues, elle tapait sur lui avec ses poings, le suppliant de réagir.

Un peu plus loin, dans la salle trois jeunes femmes regardaient leur amie. Lévy, Lucie et Mirajane étaient désolées pour Cana.

\- Cana devrait arrêter avec lui, dit la mage des mots.

\- Elle ne peut pas, elle tient trop à lui, précisa Mira.

\- Un de perdu dix de retrouvé, elle le dit tout le temps, dit Lucy.

\- Oui, mais lui, il est particulier, rétorqua Mira.

La mage démone partit rejoindre son amie cartomancienne qui était affalée seule sur la table en sanglotant. Elle lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Cana…dit-elle avec compassion.

\- Non, je ne peux pas…

\- Cana, il…

\- Non, je ne le laisserais pas partir…J'ai pas été fidèle d'accord, mais je ne le serai plus maintenant…pleura-t'elle.

\- Cana, tu ne...

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas Mira. Il est le seul…Il n'y a que lui… qui est si bon. J'aime goûter son nectar.

\- Cana, le…

\- Non ! Hurla-t'elle. Il n'y a que lui qui donne à ma vie un arôme boisé mélangé à de la vanille et à la bergamote… Il n'a pas le droit de me retirer cela. Oui, j'ai bu avec d'autre, oui, j'ai bu à la bouteille…

\- Cana, son bouchon est cassé, on ne peut pas l'ouvrir.

Oui, Cana Alberona se sentait punie à cause de son infidélité envers son tonneau. Ce tonneau qu'elle connaissait depuis ses treize ans, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde merveilleux du vin, celui qu'elle étreignait amoureusement lorsqu'elle était à la guilde. Celui qui partageait ses effluves si savoureux avec la boisson de Dionysos avec tant d'harmonie. Il ne voulait plus s'ouvrir pour qu'elle puisse boire son nectar si succulent. Elle savait que c'était à cause de ses infidélités…

Plus jamais, elle ne l'abandonnerait…Non plus, jamais…


	3. Rendcoeur Evergreen x Elfman

Coucou !

Voilà un Evergreen x Elfman, suite à une demande, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Aux autres aussi.

* * *

Rendcoeur

Evergreen fulminait, cela faisait un an qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui, un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle éprouvait une telle déception. D'accord, elle non plus n'avait pas repris contact. D'accord, elle s'était isolée avec le Rajins pour s'entraîner.

Mais un homme, un vrai, aurait déjà cherché à lui parler.

Un homme,un vrai, lui aurait écris une lettre, même succincte.

Un homme, un vrai, aurait affronté l'enfer pour la revoir.

UN homme, un vrai, aurait déplacé des montagnes pour être avec elle.

Puis, un jour un homme un vrai arriva...

Evergreen lui en voulait. Il était venu avec ses sœurs pour les retrouver. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux pour éviter une guerre internationale ? En tant que mage, elle était fière qu'ils eurent pensé à eux, en tant que femme, elle aurait aimé qu'il fût venu pour une autre raison.

Mais elle était tout de même heureuse de le revoir. Ca, elle ne lui dirait pas, elle avait sa fierté, c'était à lui de s'agenouiller, d'implorer son pardon. Non, elle ne fit pas un pas vers lui. Mais il la regardait, elle détournait le regard, l'évitant. Elle sentait qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, alors qu'il lui dit, s'il était vraiment un homme. Elle attendait. Les lourdes allusions de Bixlow et de Cana n'amélioraient en rien la situation.

\- Bah, alors ! Elfman, tu la prends pas dans tes bras ! Faisait la cartomancienne.

\- Ever...On sait bien qu'il t'a manqué !

\- Manqué, manqué, manqué ! Répétèrent les poupées de Bixlow.

\- C'est bon, cela ne nous dérange pas, dit Mirajane.

\- Pauvre Elfman, souffla Luxus.

C'en été trop, la fée verte partit en leur hurlant.

\- Vous avez pas bientôt fini de dire des âneries !

Puis la nuit arriva, chacun allant dormir dans sa tente. Alors qu'elle allait dans la sienne, elle le croisa et il lui dit :

\- Un homme saura récupérer celle vers qui toutes ses pensées sont tournées.

Elle ne répondit rien faisant la moue, l'ignorant. Mais intérieurement cette phrase déclencha une explosion de sentiment, elle avait envie d'être dans ses bras encore plus puissants qu'avant, elle désirait être contre lui.

Dans sa tente, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir repensant à lui, obsédée par lui. Elle rageait.

Qu'il l'énervait avec ses principes d' « homme » !

Qu'il l'énervait à la regarder comme il le faisait !

Qu'il l'énervait à être aussi têtu !

Qu'il l'énervait à être aussi idiot !

Qu'il l'énervait d'avoir dit cette phrase !

Qu'il l'énervait à faire battre son coeur ainsi !

Elle grogna. Puis elle se leva réfléchissant à ce qu'elle voulait en cette instant, elle sortit prendre l'air.

Elle entra dans une tente, silencieusement. Il la regarda, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle s'approcha de lui,se lovant contre lui. Mécaniquement, il mit un bras autour de sa taille. Puis elle ancra son regard dans le sien avec plein de sévérité.

\- Ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné, dit-elle.

Il ne répondit rien à son tour, mais afficha un léger sourire qu'il cachait à sa fée. Elle était bien ainsi, sur lui, entourée d'un bras puissant. Elle posa sa tête sur son cœur, elle entendait ses battements effrénés. Le sien faisait de même.

A cet instant, elle lui avait rendu son cœur...

* * *

Des avis, des commentaires, vous pouvez aussi faire des demandes...

A plus...


	4. A mon amie Cobra x Kinana

Bonjour,

J'ai voulu faire un poème Cobra x Kinana, en essayant de faire une allitération qui leur ressemble...

* * *

À mon amie,

Ces sifflements sans sens, susurrés, sans cesser,

Signe de ta présence, cassant cette solitude

Je souriais, en cette présence rassurante.

L'espoir soulevé par notre lien en certitude

Cependant, tu me laissas seul, une âme errante,

La souffrance s'insinuait en mon cœur blessé.

Je serpentais en cette obscurité avec lassitude.

Puis en un sombre instant, un nouveau son vint,

Si cela se savait, cette ressemblance, cette apparence,

Ces yeux couleur serpentine pleins d'innocence,

Ce son que j'entends, c'est le son de ta douce voix.

Il effaça la souffrance et mon sourire revint.

Te savoir en sûreté, quelle sublime certitude.

Bercé par le souvenir succinct de ta voix,

Inscrite en moi et transcrite en un sifflement.

Ton souffle de vie me rassure simplement,

Je ne suis pas seul, isolé, sans sens, sans soutien,

Ainsi, je poursuis ma course avec cette chanson.

Une chanson emplie d'un espoir que je fais tien.

J'essayerai de ne plus sombrer dans cet abysse.

Tant que je ressentirais ce son et cette passion,

Il me semble impossible que je faillisse.

Tu es le sens de ma réussite en cette mission,

A mon amie, ma sublime détentrice de ce son.

* * *

Avis commentaire...oui je sais ce ne sont pas tous des alexandrins...mais bon...Voilà quoi...


	5. Une question de point de vue spoil ch443

Attention spoil du chapitre 443 !

C'était trop tentant d'écrire dessus,

alors je l'ai fait.

Merci à Hime Hakkai et ShokiNoBaka

contente que le poème de Cobra vous ait plu,

il est vrai qu'ils sont touchants.

* * *

Une question de point de vue

Dans les vestiaires pour homme d'un onsen situé sur les terres de la guilde Blue Pégasus, deux hommes étaient assis sur un banc l'un à côté de l'autre vêtus simplement d'une serviette, pensant aux événements qui s'étaient produits aux bains. Le premier, un homme aux cheveux blancs hérissés, au teint hâlé et d'une stature des plus impressionnantes, se cachait le visage dans les mains. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il sanglotait tel un géant au cœur meurtri. Cependant, ce n'était certes pas son cœur qui était concerné bien qu'il avait mal au cœur dans le sens où il sentait des relents violents de son repas. Il se sentait l'égal d'un supplicié condamné aux mille tourments du Tartare, car dès que ses pensées s'égaraient, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il le voyait…cette horreur ! Ses supplications imploraient d'extraire cette vision dont même le cœur le plus vaillant n'aurait pu l'affronter de face. Elfman n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il arrivât à ôter de sa tête cette…cette chose dont il fut l'infortuné spectateur… Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas, il se tenait la tête, implorant la miséricorde des dieux, des hommes, des mages, des mages saints, même des exceeds, peu importait, afin de retirer l'image à présent gravée dans sa mémoire de l'immondice qu'il vit de trop près… Non ce n'était vraiment pas supportable pour un homme d'avoir vu la verge d'Ichiya ainsi… Elfman Strauss souhaitait plus que tout oublier cette vision…

À ses côtés, un homme au multiple piercings, moins imposant que son voisin, possédant cependant une musculature parfaite, à la chevelure ébène, au teint mâte, avec un bleu sur la joue provenant d'un petit poing féminin qui fut mué et renforcé par la honte, assis d'une manière indolente sur le banc, était songeur… Ses yeux fendus couleur rubis étaient perdus dans le vide…ou plutôt préoccupés par une vision. Il revoyait ces rebonds parfaitement existants et pudiquement cachés habituellement, ce qui les rendait que plus précieux… Il sentait sur sa joue la douceur de cette peau…Il revoyait ces formes pareilles à deux gouttes d'eaux parfaitement rondes perlant sur une vitre. Il se remémora la partie de chair rose qui couronnait cette jolie rondeur…Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Avec sa main droite, il fit un geste dans le vide dessinant la silhouette qu'il avait aperçue…Il ne comprit pas tout à fait pourquoi, mais il l'avait trouvé beau…Il avait ressenti…Qu'avait-il ressenti ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot dessus…De la honte ? Certainement pas, ce n'était pas son genre… Non, il se sentait bien, bien qu'il fut contrarié que la crevette lui en veuille. Cependant il afficha un léger sourire. Une chose était certaine dans la tête de Gajeel Redfox, il n'avait aucune envie d'oublier cette vision…


	6. Maladresse Mirajane x Luxus

Maladresse

Mirajane Strauss cachait son visage dans les mains, elle sanglotait à n'en plus finir…Il l'avait insultée, elle lui tourna le dos et pleura…Oui, elle était nulle pour faire des dessins. Mais il aurait pu ne rien dire cet abruti. Quel tact ! Il était toujours aussi cruel, elle voulait juste lui expliquer ce qui se passait…Pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'eux ? Alors elle lui avait fait un dessin avec des mages, un bateau, des continents, un gros boum pour signifier la guerre…Et qu'avait dit monsieur ? « c'est quoi ce dessin pourri ». Abruti !

Alors que l'albinos sanglotait toujours, elle sentit des bras autour d'elle. Puis elle se retrouva plaquée d'une manière un peu brusque contre un torse robuste. Elle leva la tête et vit Luxus qui, un léger rose sur les joues, regardait le mur qu'il trouvait très intéressant. Tout était maladroit dans cette étreinte. Ses bras puissants ne savaient pas où se mettre, il avait été un peu brusque au début, il ne la regardait même pas…Il y avait quelque chose de bourru dans cet acte, mais cela le rendait encore plus touchant aux yeux de la blanche.

Oui, Luxus Drear ne voulait plus voir une femme pleurer, cela le gênait au plus haut point…Il s'en était déjà rendu compte avec le premier maître qu'il avait dû consoler au point de l'accompagner à la piscine. Quand il y repensait… Pas croyable celle-là aussi.

Mirajane en profita et posa sa tête contre un de ses pectoraux… Elle se calma peu à peu et elle sourit, pas d'un doux sourire angélique non, d'un sourire des plus…évocateur.

Maintenant la démone savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser une femme pleurer et…

Elle comptait bien en profiter…


	7. Nouvelles expériences Juvia x Cana

Coucou,

En ce moment je manque un peu de motivation pour les autre fics,

alors j'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc pour me détendre avant...

Merci pour vos reviews...

Bisous à tous.

* * *

Nouvelles expériences

Juvia était désespérée, son Grey-sama était parti loin d'elle avec sa rivale amoureuse. Que la vie pouvait être cruelle ! Seule dans son coin, son regard perdu au dans le fond de sa tasse de thé. Elle noyait ses pensées moroses dans le liquide ambré et chaud…Sans réellement réussir, échouant totalement… Elle soupira, morose et triste, esseulée dans une solitude oh combien lourde et interminable !

\- C'est pas du cannibalisme pour toi de boire de l'eau ? Lui demanda une voix franche et grivoise.

La mage de la pluie leva son nez de sa tasse pour découvrir Cana assise face à elle, deux bouteilles en main, un sourire taquin au visage. La fée ondine n'avait pas compris les propos de la cartomancienne, ce qui se lit facilement sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai, ton corps est fait d'eau, boire de l'eau c'est comme te manger non ? Insista la brune.

\- Juvia ne pense pas que cela soit du cannibalisme, Juvia a besoin d'eau pour exister, pour sa magie, aussi…, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

L'expression qu'affichait une Cana déjà bien avinée marqua un doute profond chez celle-ci.

\- Bah ! Lâcha-t'elle. Tu devrais essayer l'alcool, tu ne mangerais pas tes congénères ! Clama-t'elle en tendant une bouteille.

\- Cana, il y a de l'eau dans l'alcool, soupira Lévy qui examinait une carte près des deux femmes.

\- Ouais, mais ça pourrait, t'aider à aller mieux, argumenta la mage au carte.

Lévy soupira une fois de plus et ne préférait ne rien ajouter. Mais elle resta inquiète, si Juvia avait l'alcool mauvais, elle risquerait d'inonder leur campement en pleurant son Grey-sama.

-Cana, tu ne…

\- Lévy ! On as un problème ici ! Appela Mirajane, un peu plus loin.

La petite mage des mots se leva pour partir.

\- Ne faites pas de bêtise, courrouça-t'elle comme si elle parlait à deux petites filles, je reviens.

\- Ouais…ouais…Fit Cana d'un air désintéressé en faisant un geste du bras.

La linguiste partit, la brune regarda à nouveau son amie.

\- Et bien, elle a pris de l'assurance.

\- Juvia pense que c'est grâce à Gajeel-kun et Lévy-chan rend Gajeel-kun plus tendre.

\- C'est deux-là va falloir qu'ils se décident un jour à passer à l'étape supérieure, souffla la brune. Bon, où on en était ? Ouais, tiens, bois pour te remonter le morale !

Juvia prit la bouteille avec une grande hésitation.

\- Juvia ne sais pas si…

\- Oh ! C'est pas le thé qui va te faire penser à autre chose. Aller ! Cul sec !

\- Bon bien, à ta santé Cana-chan.

Juvia commença à boire le contenu de sa bouteille qui lui râpa un peu la gorge au début…

Elle en reprit une gorgé…

Puis une autre…

Encore une autre…

Une chaleur commençait à l'envahir…

Elle riait sans raison…

…

Aux oubliettes Grey-sama…

…

…

…

Le lendemain, Juvia se réveilla dans sa tente, sa tête lui faisait mal… Elle émergeait progressivement… Elle sentit qu'elle était nue…il y avait quelque chose de chaud contre elle… Elle regarda, écarquilla les yeux…C'était Cana ! Nue comme un vers aussi ! Celle-ci s'éveilla à son tour…

\- Salut ! Beauté, dit-elle.

\- C...Cana-chan ! Que…que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Juvia choquée.

\- Ben…Tu t'es bien amusée, répondit simplement Cana en s'étirant.

\- Mais…Mais…Mais…Ce n'est pas possible ! hurla la bleue, puis elle pleura. Grey-sama ne voudra plus de moi ! pleura-t'elle. Parce que Juvia aime les femmes !


	8. Un homme à crocquer Sting x ?

Encore,

une idée tordue !

* * *

Un homme à crocquer

Comme chacun, mais surtout chacune, sait Sting Eucliff était un mage séduisant… Dragon de lumière, il ne ratait jamais une occasion d'être sous les projecteurs. Utilisant son visage angélique afin de plaire à la gente féminine en arborant une attitude arrogante et dédaigneuse, nombreuses furent celles qui tombèrent sous son charme. Mais peu furent aussi…entreprenante…collante que sa dernière conquête. Agrippée à lui, elle ne lâchait pas depuis quelques heures déjà, cela malgré les vives protestations du dragon de lumière. Cette dernière l'emmenait contre son gré dans un lieu qu'elle gardait secret, ses grands yeux au couleur mauve montraient le bonheur qu'éprouvait cette dernière. Regardant droit devant elle, elle ne s'occupait pas des grognements du jeune homme.

\- P'tain, lâche-moi maintenant ! Où je m'énerve ! Râla le dragon slayer.

\- Hmmm, fit-elle heureuse.

\- Aller ! Merde ! chui pas un truc qu'on peu trimbaler comme ça ! Hurla-t'il.

\- Hmmmm, emit-elle amoureusement.

\- J'te préviens si tu ne me lâches pas je t'envoie un rugissement du dragon de lumière en pleine tronche.

\- Hmmm, fit-elle pensive, mais elle ne le lâcha pas.

\- Faites quelque chose vous autres ! Ordonna-t'il à ses amis excédé.

En contrebas, spectateurs attentifs de la scène du jeune couple, Rogue, Minerva, Yukino, Rufus, Ogra, Rufus et Lector regardaient Sting s'envoler dans sa nouvelle vie conjugale.

\- Sting-kun ! s'exclama Lector avec une pointe de jalousie.

\- T'en fais pas Lector, Sting sait gérer ce genre de situation, dit Rogue habitué au frasque de son meilleur ami.

\- Fro le pense aussi !

\- Oui, mais là, Sting-sama s'est mis dans une situation un peu particulière, s'inquiéta Yukino.

\- Oh ! Eh ! Ca lui apprendra à celui-là à être vantard comme ça, souffla Minerva.

\- J'ai en mémoire que Yukino a raison, je n'ai jamais vu Sting dans un tel pétrin, précisa Rufus avec son flegme habituel.

\- En même temps d'après ce que je sais, s'il lui plait, on peut pas faire grand chose, ajoute Ogra, fataliste.

\- Et t'as une grande expérience en ce domaine ? S'enquit Minerva.

\- Ben, j'en ai rencontrés pas mal des comme ça, répondit le God Slayer de foudre.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Sting s'éloignait de plus en plus d'eux, emporté par la force extraordinaire de l'être amant, allant s'enfermer dans un amour à sens unique. Ils continuaient à l'observer. Sting commençait à trouver que son idée n'avait réellement pas été lumineuse. Il voulait juste montrer qu'il était le meilleur, beaucoup prétendaient que Minerva serait un meilleur maitre, alors il décida de prendre une mission…cette mission !

A première vue, sauver un village d'un monstre nocturne ne devait pas être trop difficile pour lui, le dragon sacré. Alors il s'était enfoncé seul dans la caverne, voulant prouver à son équipe qu'il méritait son titre…Seulement, il n'avait pas prévus que le monstre en question fut un Méga Mantis Hétérocéres, enfin « une » pour être précis. Animal qui a les fâcheuses particularités de faire vingt-cinq mètres d'envergure en comptant les ailes et d'avaler la lumière…En réalité, étant de la même famille que les papillons de nuit, cet animal était totalement obnubilé par la lumière…Alors un mage utilisant la lumière… Se mettant en White drive pour le combat… Devint l'être le plus précieux à ces yeux globuleux. Surtout que c'était grâce la lumière que les mâles attiraient les femelles d'ordinaire. Cette petite femelle (de vingt-cinq mètres !), sortant de sa chrysalide, crut donc déceler dans le dragon de lumière son mâle cherchant à la séduire. Elle tomba immédiatement sous le charme ! Alors l'attrapant par les épaules, elle l'emporta dans les cieux… Ce fut ainsi que Sting se retrouvât dans cette situation à deux cents mètres d'altitude, hurlant à cette bestiole de le laisser. Cependant, ce que ne savait pas le mage vu ses connaissances limitées en zoologie, c'est que…

\- J'crois bien qu'elles bouffent leur mâle d'ailleurs une fois qu'elles ont trouvé leur nid, ajouta Ogra.

\- Quoi ?! Hurlèrent les autres les yeux écarquillés de panique…

Oui, Sting Eucliff s'envolait vers une nouvelle vie conjugale qui risquait d'être très, très courte, si ses amis n'arrivaient pas à le rejoindre…


	9. Ce que tu as dit Lévy x Gajeel

**Attention spoil scan 451 !**

Un petit Gajévy, trop court pour un OS.

* * *

Ce que tu as dit…

Suite aux révélations du maître et à la décision de la guilde de se battre coute que coute… Après une harangue habituelle du maître, les mages de Fairy Tail décidèrent de se reposer chacun chez eux. Alors qu'ils faisait nuit, un homme de forte carrure à la longue chevelure ébène hérissé marchait nonchalamment les main dans les poches, une petite silhouette féminine était à ses côté, une jeune fille à la chevelure azur. Au-dessus, un exceed volait. La jeune fille semblait perturbée, une attitude anxieuse qui contrastait avec la nonchalance du jeune homme. Elle bougeait ses lèvres, mourant d'envie de dire quelque chose. Elle réfléchissait, tentait de parler en prenant une forte inspiration et avorta aussitôt sa tentative… Au bout de plusieurs de ses tentative, l'homme et l'exceed furent interloqués par l'attitude de la jeune femme qu'il commençait à connaître, depuis qu'il avait vécu un ans avec elle…

 **-** Tu craches ton morceau, crevette ! râla le brun en regardant droit devant lui.

La bleutée hoqueta, leva la tête et fixa avec ses deux grandes orbes noisette en direction du brun. Puis elle commença à parler…

\- C'est…elle déglutit, c'est à propos de ce que tu as dit à la guilde, lâcha-t'elle.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit plein de trucs t'à l'heure, souffla-t'il.

Elle soupira.

\- Tu sais, fit-elle peu assurée.

Il souffla d'agacement.  
\- Crevette, il est tard, j'comprend que dalle, tu peux pas être plus claire, ronchonna-t'il. T'es vraiment chiante là !

\- Tu sais, ce que tu as dit au shodai, précisa-t'elle.

\- Ouais...

\- Quand tu as parlé d'amour, elle hésita un instant puis continua, c'est ce que tu penses ?

\- Elle avait besoin d'être consolée, j'lui ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête. Y a pas de quoi en faire un plat, lâcha-t'il.

Lily quant à lui se contenta de regarder ses deux amis qui avait toujours une forte tendance à avoir des conversations absurdes assez fréquemment, conversations qui finissaient, en général, pas une remarque maladroite de son maître. Et cette discussion ne dérogea pas à la règle, il vit que la mage des mots s'énervait, elle serrait les poings et s'arrêta, ce qui stoppa les deux acolytes.

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, stupide Gajeel, murmura-t'elle.

Ce dernier, surpris, se retourna, fixant la jeune femme qui se tenait debout tête baissée.

\- Hein ? S'étonna-t'il.

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Hurla-t'elle avant de courir à l'opposé.

Planté au milieu de la rue, Lily et Gajeel se regardèrent, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne comprirent ce qui s'était passé.

\- Tsss…Les gonzesse, soupira le dragon slayer.

\- Je vais rentrer, dit Lily. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu y ailles seule.

\- Ouais…

Ils se séparèrent. Le mage d'acier huma l'air, trouvant aisément la trace olfactive de la linguiste. Il connaissait cette odeur par cœur, et il l'appréciait…il l'appréciait beaucoup. Arpentant les rues, il retrouva l'objet de sa recherche… Assise sur un banc, au bord du canal, elle sanglotait, des larmes franchissait les fines mains qu'elle avait placées pudiquement devant son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit face à elle. D'une force contenue, il retira les mains… La belle détourna la tête pour ne pas faire face au jeune homme.

\- Laisse-moi ! Ragea-t'elle.

\- Tsss…Dis pas de conneries, ça te va pas… Dit-il sévèrement.

Avec son index et son pouce, il saisit le petit menton de la jeune femme afin qu'elle le regardât. Elle hoquetait à cause de ses pleures, il essuya ses larmes avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait être capable.

\- J'te jure, c'est pas la peine de te foutre dans un état pareil, ronchonna-t'il.

Elle fit la moue comme une petite fille, la commissure de la lèvre du dragon slayer se souleva légèrement. _Mignonne…_

\- C'est à moi de râler, parce…

La suite de la phrase fut avalée par les lèvres du ténébreux qui s'étaient plaquées sur les siennes brutalement. Au début la jeune femme, surprise et en colère, fronçait les sourcils et tapota l'épaule du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise, au contraire, il approcha la bleutée de lui, en mettant une de ses main puissante sur sa petite nuque. Lévy céda, elle laissa la langue du brun s'introduire dans sa bouche et ils échangèrent des caresses emplie de tendresse du côté de la belle, et légèrement brusque de la part du brun. Leur baiser s'éternisa, tandis que la bleutée mit ses bras menus autour du cou du mage. A bout de souffle, il se séparèrent… Ils restèrent, haletants, front contre front quelques secondes.

Puis il souleva la belle, plaçant un bras sous ses fesses. La bleutée ne dit rien elle se contenta de se serrer contre lui, humant l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aime, caressant la mer d'ébène qui lui servait de cheveux… Ils arrivèrent chez le dragon slayer d'acier, ils ne se soucièrent pas de Lily…

Il monta dans sa chambre et posa la mage des mots sur le lit… Allongé, la surplombant, il l'embrassait avec passion faufilant une main sous la jupe de celle-ci qui frottait la fesse de la belle, la linguiste lui rendit ce baiser, caressant le jeune homme… Puis le ténébreux mit fin à leur échange regardant la belle…

\- Ne crois pas que tu t'en sortiras toujours comme cela, bougonna-t'elle avec une voix boudeuse.

\- Gihi, j'trouve que c'est une bonne méthode… S'amusa-t'il non sans un sentiment triomphal.

\- J'ai cru que tu voulais leur dire…pour nous, Dit-elle.

\- Tsss…J'crois qu'on a suffisamment d'emmerdes sans les autres tarés qui nous posent des questions, constata le mage d'acier.

\- Oui, Alvarez…ils vont nous attaquer…, dit-elle avec inquiétude et effrois.

Puis elle cacha sa tête dans le cou de son homme le serrant de ses petits bras afin de se rassurer, il n'y avait que là qu'elle se sentait en sécurité. Puis elle approcha ses jolies lèvres rose vers le creux de l'oreille de Gajeel...

\- Fais-moi l'amour ! Supplia-t'elle le coeur serrée.


	10. Résolution Mirajane x Luxus

**Voilà une petite histoire sur le couple Miraxus,**

 **Je n'écris pas beaucoup sur eux, bien qu'ils viennent en second dans**

 **mon top des couple de Fairy Tail (je ne dirai pas qui est le premier, c'est un secret bien...non, mal gardé)**

 **Juste un délire, dans lequel, il y a brièvement d'autre couples.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Résolution**

Le silence… Un phénomène exceptionnel dans la guilde la plus forte du royaume de Fiore. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, le silence envahissait le hall de Fairy Tail. Tous les mages regardaient un point précis, ils fixaient avec perplexité, deux mages en particulier. Ils étaient suspendus à la conversation qui venait d'être lancée, par la représentante féminine qui attirant l'attention. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Personne ne pourrait le dire, toujours aussi imprévisible, elle avait dit ses mots comme on jetterait un pavé dans la mare, sauf qu'au lieu de provoquer un séisme, elle pétrifia chaque membre présents, bien plus efficace que le sort de la redoutable Evergreen. Hors mis pour le dragon slayer de feu qui avait commencé à s'agiter pour une bagarre générale, actuellement inconscient à cause d'un coup de massue de la puissante Titania. Non, pour une fois dans l'histoire de Fairy Tail, le calme de ses lieux rivalisait à celui de la nef de la cathédrale Cardia.

La belle mage à la longue chevelure nacré attendait debout devant son bar, son visage d'ange illuminé par un doux sourire,… Elle attendait une réponse, pour cela, elle ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme qui s'était installé sur un tabouret du dit bar sans penser qu'une chose pareille pouvait lui arriver. Il ne voulait que boire une bière, tranquille… Il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on le dérangeât, il s'était déjà débarrassé de l'enflammé en entrant. Mais là… C'était autre chose, elle l'avait pris par surprise et elle n'était pas n'importe qui… Enfin, cette femme-là n'avait aucun point faible, il le savait. Cependant, fierté oblige, il ne lui montrait pas sa surprise, hors de question. Il adopta donc une attitude nonchalante et détachée qui lui était habituelle.

 **\- Et… En quoi ça me concerne, Strauss ?** Demanda-t'il de sa voix grave.

 **\- Ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas réfléchi, ce que je te demande est la conséquence d'une réflexion intense sur moi-même,** expliqua la barmaid de la guilde.

 **-Tu m'en vois content pour toi,** dit-il en n'en pensant pas un mot. **Mais j'vois pas ce que j'viens faire là-dedans.**

 **\- Tu es le seul,** affirma-t'elle simplement.

Sur cette affirmation, un autre intervenant se gratta la gorge. Le petit homme assit sur le bar s'approcha subrepticement afin d'ajouter son grain de sel.

 **\- Ma chère Mirajane,** commença-t'il mielleusement. **Je te rappelle que je suis le grand-père de Luxus et par conséquence…**

 **\- Pardonnez-moi maître, mais vous êtes beaucoup trop vieux,** interrompit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le maître crut avoir une attaque, il se crispa… Son monde s'effondra en à peine un centième de seconde.

 **\- je…je suis…trop…vieux…,** répéta-t'il douloureusement comme si il avait reçu un poignard dans le dos.

Blessé, il partit dans un coin de la pièce et tourna le dos aux deux mages tout en se recroquevillant.

 **\- Je suis trop vieux,** sanglotait le maître.

Mais revenons à ceux qui nous intéressent…

Luxus examina le mannequin, ce demandant si elle était vraiment sérieuse. _Impossible de savoir avec elle_. Pas que sa proposition le dérange, au contraire, il y avait pensé de nombreuse fois… Mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait comme ça… Le contexte était plutôt étrange, il n'y avait aucune raison…

 **\- T'en a d'autre,** précisa-t'il.

 **\- En tant que barman de Fairy Tail, je ne sors pas beaucoup, de plus, peu d'hommes peuvent accepter qui je suis réellement et je veux vivre ce genre d'aventures,** expliqua-t'elle rêveuse.

 **\- Ben, il y a plein de mecs ici,** rétorqua le blond, intrigué.

 **\- Pas vraiment,** affirma-t'elle. **Fried est gay et certainement amoureux de toi, d'ailleurs, j'en suis désolée.**

Le mage runique se raidit et écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il était à une table avec les deux autres Rajins.

 **\- Mais…pas – pas du tout !** protesta le vert.

 **-Aller, à d'autre,** taquina Evergreen, amusée.

 **\- Elle n'a pas faux,** ricana Bixlow.

 **\- Elle n'a pas faux, elle n'a pas faux, elle pas faux,** répétèrent les bébés.

 **\- Et pourquoi pas Bixlow ?** S'énerva le mage runique.

La blanche regarda le mage manipulateur d'âme…

 **\- Je trouve ton style un peu trop effrayant,** dit-elle en faisant la moue. **J'aime les hommes bien habillés.**

 **\- Effrayant ! Moi !** S'exclama le concerné.

 **\- Ben ton style est particulier,** fit Evergreen.

 **\- Je dois avoué que j'ai eu longtemps peur de toi,** ajouta timidement la mage de mots attablée un peu plus loin.

 **\- Peur de moi ! Et ton pote, il ne te fout pas la trouille !** S'exclama le chevalier en montrant le dragon slayer d'acier assis à côté de la bleutée.

 **\- Eh ! J'ai rien demandé, moi !** Râla le mage d'acier.

Lévy le regarda et rougit immédiatement, puis dans un murmure inaudible :

 **\- Plus maintenant,** dit-elle.

 **\- Gajeel est très séduisant et son nouveau style le met en valeur,** ajouta l'ancien mannequin. **Cependant, cela fait déjà un bout de temps qu'il est avec Lévy et qu'ils couchent ensemble…**

 **\- Quoi ?!** Crièrent tous les mages, étonnés. (sauf Natsu car toujours inconscient)

Là, la linguiste aurait voulu se cacher.

\- **Lévy-chan, c'est vrai, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?** S'étonna la mage des esprits célestes.

 **\- Juvia est heureuse pour Gajeel-kun !** S'enjoua la mage de la pluie.

 **\- NON !** Hurlèrent Jett et Droy, dans un cris de douleur.

 **\- Eh !** **Lévy ! ça fait quel effet les piercings sur le pénis ?** Demanda Cana, grivoise.

Les deux mages voulurent se sauver vite face à l'assaut de leurs camarades.

\- **Et la salamandre et sa bunny girl !** Tenta le brun.

Étonnement général à nouveau ! Tous regardèrent Lucy assise à côté de Wendy.

 **\- Quoi !?** S'offusqua la blonde. **Mais…mais non…**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si Lucy préfère Natsu ou Grey,** se questionna tout haut Mirajane.

 **\- Grrrr… Rivale amoureuse !** Grogna Juvia en fusillant du regard la constellationniste.

 **\- Non, Juvia attends…** commença Lucy avant de se recevoir une saucé d'eau froide.

 **\- Puis Grey, je n'y pense pas car une noyade n'est guère une mort agréable,** justifia la mage du Satan Soul.

 **\- Comment ça ?** S'étonna le mage de Glace.

En guise de réponse, elle montra la pauvre Lucy qui essayait d'éviter les attaques de la mage de l'eau.

 **\- Erza, aide-moi,** supplia la mage aux clés dans sa course.

Elle stoppa net sa course en voyant l'état de la mage aux armures. Celle-ci fixait un poteau en bois et ruminait.

\- **Même Lévy n'est plus vierge, je serais la seule sans expérience si cela continue comme ça,** constata la rouge avec honte et désespoir.

 **-Erza ?** Fit la blonde, inquiète avant d'avoir une cascade sur la figure.

 **\- D'accord,** acquiesça Grey. **Du coup, tu as Jett ou Droy ?**

 **\- Il faudra qu'ils se remettent de la perte de Lévy,** rétorqua l'albinos.

Effectivement, les deux mages étaient en mode fontaine au milieu de la guilde. A ce moment, le dragon slayer de feu se réveilla, il parcourut les lieux du regard et remarqua un début de bagarre.

 **\- J'vois que Grey est trop trouillard pour venir se battre !** Taquina-t'il.

 **\- Quoi !** ? **Attends l'allumette !** Ragea-t'il avant de se jeter dessus.

 **\- Warren ?** proposa Loki qui s'écarta de la tempête.

 **\- Pervers qui attends que Wendy grandisse,** précisa la blanche.

 **\- Quoi ? !** S'indigna la bleue.

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il y aura la queue quand tu seras majeure,** ajouta Lisanna. **Warren, Mest…**

 **\- Mais arrêtez !** Protesta la dragon slayer céleste rougissant.

 **\- Laissez-la tranquille !** Ordonna Carla.

 **\- Bien, bien,** fit la cadette des Strauss. **Il y a Max…**

 **\- Trop faible,** dit Mirajane.

Les femmes tiquèrent…

 **\- Il me faut un homme puissant pour survivre à une relation sexuel avec moi,** expliqua la démone comme si de rien n'était.

Seulement, ces mots mirent un terme au chaos fairytailien. Est-ce qu'ils venaient bien d'entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

La barmaid avant fait le tour de son bar, se rapprochant dangereusement de son objectif. D'accord ce qu'elle venait de dire attisait le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais il n'avait pas à lui obéir, elle ne le mènera pas à la baguette comme son grand-père. Il n'était pas homme à s'agenouiller devant un joli minois. _Elle se prend pour qui !? Tsss…_ Il l'ignorait, mais elle agrippa le col de sa chemise. Elle affichait un regard noir celui de la démone… _Elle croit qu'elle me fout la trouille, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil._

Tous retinrent leur souffle, deux titans se faisaient face…

 **\- Écoute-moi bien Dreyar ! Je te veux, toi, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour comme personne, je veux vivre une histoire d'amour digne de ce nom et je ne la vivrai qu'avec toi !** Gronda-t'elle avec une voix venant de l'au-delà.

Il la toisa, puis afficha un sourire en coin… Il plaça un bras puissant autour de la taille du mannequin et la tira vers lui… Pour l'embrasser passionnément. Des éclaires, les entouraient, les spectateurs ne surent trop quoi faire… Ils les regardaient s'électriser, s'attendant à un cataclysme imminent, _que se passe-t'il lorsque deux charges sadiques se rencontre ? La fin du monde ?_

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes…

 **\- Y a pas à dire Strauss, y'en a pas deux comme toi,** affirma-t'il.

Il se leva de son tabouret et ils partirent sous les regards ahuris de l'assemblée. Encore le silence dans la guilde, puis des sanglots…

 **\- Même Mira ! Je finirai vieille fille !** Hurla Titania.

Et chacun reprit où il en était…

Au total le phénomène Mirajane obtenu :

Un maître de guilde ressentant le poids de son vieil âge ;

Un Fried devant faire son coming-out ;

Un Bixlow se questionnant sur sa tenue vestimentaire ;

Une mage des mots harcelée par les questions perverses d'une alcoolique notoire ;

Un dragon slayer félicité par les deux piliers de comptoir ;

Deux cœurs brisés ;

Une constellationniste risquant de mourir de la noyade ;

Une Wendy se cachant de honte ;

Une Erza se voyant sans aucun avenir conjugal ;

Tout cela enveloppé dans un belle bagarre générale… Bref, une bonne journée à Fairy Tail…

Et le début d'une aventure explosive dans les appartements du dragon slayer de foudre…

* * *

Merci à :

 **Lijovanchan, Fary tail, Lauraloverbook pour leur review.**

 **À Lauraloverbook : J'ai réfléchi sérieusement à ta suggestion.**


End file.
